hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Pound
Zoe Pound was founded in the 1980s in the Little Haiti section of Miami, Florida by a small group of Haitian immigrant youths who were tired of being attacked by mainly African Americans and a small amount of Hispanics. It started as a way for the Haitian youths to protect themselves from African Americans but turned into something much larger. Zoe Pound is currently one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the East Coast. However the inception of the gang served as a pivotal factor in promoting Haitian pride among South Florida's youth. In fact prior to the introduction of Zoe Pound into the American fiber, many Haitian-American youth denied their heritage in fear of persecution. Zoe Pound would put on grande spectacles at various High Schools in the Greater Miami area just as school was letting out. These spectacles consisted of leagues of old school Chevys also known as "Dunks" (covered with candy paint, with oversized rims and bearing massive Haitian flags). These events were somewhat legendary and in many ways displayed the kind of pride that Haitians everywhere should have in themselves and their heritage. Before long Haitian youths all over South Florida started wearing Haitian bandanas with pride. Due to the extreme secrecy of the organization, not much is known about the groups chapters outside of the United States (Bahamas, Haiti, Jamaica, Trinidad, France, United Kingdom West Africa, Brazil, Belize, and Canada) but great strides by law enforcement has been keeping the gangs main chapter in Miami, Florida in control post 2002, although MPD hints the group is still very active in and around South Florida including Miami. There is a rumor that has circulated around media circles for years, before any rap artist can shoot a video in Miami, they must get permission from the Zoe Pound. Several musicians have shouted out Zoe Pound in songs and music video including Lil Wayne, 50 cent, Tony Yayo, Gorilla Zoe, Rick Ross, Trick Daddy, Cam'ron, Pitbull, DJ Whoo Kid, Pastor Troy, Diddy, T.I., Jim Jones, Eminem, Jha Jha, Wyclef, Nu Jersey Devil, Young Jeezy, Lil Boosie, French Montana, 1017 Brick Squad, Young Money, Rum Squad,Haitian Fresh, Shawty Lo, Lupe Fiasco, Lil Durk, Future, and others. Rappers * Kodak Black (rapper) * Redd Eyezz (rapper) * Young Haiti (rapper) * Blind (rapper) * CP the Nut (rapper) * Gato Dabato (rapper) * Mac-A-Zoe (rapper) * Jimmy Dade (rapper) * Black Prince (rapper) * Jet Black * Godson * Black Dada (rapper) * Billy Blue (rapper) * Jolly Green (rapper) * Tyjeï Diezle (rapper) * Tony Yayo (rapper) Top 6 rappers/Palm Beach County * Suave Smooth (rapper) * Spro (rapper) * Zone Boy (rapper) * Trickk (rapper) * Black Russian (rapper) * Cool Cake (rapper) History Zoe Pound started in the 1980s in Lil Haiti section of Miami. The gang was started for Haitians to make easy money committing criminal acts. Many members says Zoe Pound is a Haitian movement group to help youths who was terrorized by African Americans, other Latin Americans, and Whites. The gang started growing in members soon outnumbering there rivals. More than 50,000 Zoes where found in South Florida being one of the largest gang in Florida. Zoe Pound is even feared by the most notorious Miami gangs like the Crips, Bloods, Latin Kings, and Gangster Disciples. Zoe Pound controls kilos of drugs through the Port of Miami, the gang even spread through the East Coast. Many members will now be proud of their Zoe membership earlier not showing there gang affiliation. The gang also uses the black magic called voodoo against many of their rivals, but that has been dropped by newer members. The gang also clicks up with many local street gangs like the Crips and Bloods, and other local gangs. The gang has grown in members since the earth quake in Haiti, more than 100,000 members worldwide, this is because of Haitian refugees who fled to America are picked up by the gang. The gang wars in secrecy making tracing them down hard for Law Enforcement. The gang is a primarily black Haitian gang but has recruited blacks of different backgrounds. This include of recruiting Africans, Jamaicans, Trinidadians, and Bahamians. The gang is home for many Afro Caribbean immigrants. Zoe Pounds is one of America's largest, dangerous, and most organize criminal organizations. Membership Zoe Pound is a gang under the Zoe organization with more than 1,000 different sets in the south. Each member is said to be highly dangerous and ready to commit murder. Members are said to be heartless and doesn't care of the actions they commit on citizens. Zoes are not allowed to declare war on each other being a violation in the gang. Members must put in work for the gang to go higher through the organization's ranking. Zoes are intelligent criminals who want to prove themselves to the older gangsters and will go to jail for there own members and are not afraid of the death penalty. Most Zoes are Haitians males, but have members who are female known as Zoettes who are as dangerous as there male counter parts and have members of different black origins. Zoes range in age from childhood like 8 to late 50s, however some members are banging between the ages of 13 to 45. All Zoes answer back to the main branch which is the Florida chapter. A chapter represents the state that the set is located in which is made up decks which are counties. After decks are units which is the city that set resides in. Each set has their own leader who answers to the unit leader and so on. A set leader is not elected but rather asserts himself by developing and managing the gang’s criminal enterprises through his reputation for violence and ruthlessness and through his personal charisma. The majority of set members are called “Souljas,” who are typically between the ages of 10 and 20. Souljas have a strong sense of commitment to their set and are extremely dangerous because of their willingness to use violence both to obtain the respect of gang members and to respond to any person who “disrespects” the set. “Associates” are not full members, but they identify with the gang and take part in various criminal activities. To the extent that women belong to the gang, they are usually associate members and tend to be used by their male counterparts to carry weapons, hold drugs, or prostitute themselves to make money for their set. Recruitment is often influenced by a recruitee’s environment. Zoes recruit heavily among chilhood age youth in predominantly poor African American communities. Gang membership offers youth a sense of belonging and protection. It also offers immediate gratification to economically disadvantaged youth who view the trappings of gang life: sex, money, weapons, respect, cars, cribs, drugs, and expensive night life. Zoe gangs have a loose structure of ranks based on how long a person has been involved with a particular set. The ranks signify leadership and dominance over the set, they also signify respect for those who have been in the set longer and have survived the longest.Those with a higher rank have a position of authority over Zoes of a lower rank. Zoes with higher rank are often referred to as “Original Gangstaz and Thugz ” by Zoes with lower rank. They also refer to each other as "Zigs". Once a person has joined the Zoes, it is for life, one can not leave the set or switch to another gang. Asking to leave may resolve to a violation or death. Zoes speak in slang and uses many acronyms like FTP(Fuck The Police),FTW(Fuck The World), 13Kers(13 Killers), 4K(Ku Klux Klan Killers), and NOZ(Niggas Of Zoe). Gang Colors Zoe Pound doesn't have many known colors. Red and Blue is considered to be the gangs main colors being the same colors of the Haitian Flag. Red and Blue is the color of all Zoes. Black is the gang's main color and used for identification. Black let Zoes hide in the dark at night when followed by Law Enforcement. Even though black is the main color of the gang red and blue is still used by most Zoes. Zoes who wear black are mostly dirty workers (members that commit crimes for the gang) who can be found around their hood . Meaning of Name Zoe Pound has two root names. Zoe comes from the Miami slang for Haitian. Some sets uses Zoe as an acronym for: * Zone * Of * Existence Which is supposed to state being a Zoe is a honor and is supreme and ultimate against all. Zoe, in Haitian Creole also means bones, which means that members of the Zoe gang are hard as bones. Pound is another phrase of saying kilo of cocaine which is one of the gang's main source of profit. Pound is also a acronym for: * Power * Of the * Unified * Negroes in * Divinity. Identification Zoe Pound is an international criminal organization with roots in Haiti, active in east coast United States to Canada to the Caribbean. The main chapters in the South Florida area do not wear any specific colors, in order to blend in and not draw attention from law enforcement but however some members tend to wear the colors of red and blue which represent the colors of the Haitian flag or the Haitian flag bandanna put on the left side which represents that the Haitian flag is tattered on their heart. Others will put it on their right side to represent their soul. A lot of members will wear the color black. It is very hard for rivals to see them at night and they can hide when law enforcement are coming. They'll wear black from head to foot and have a black version of the Haitian flag. According to local and federal law enforcement, despite aggressive crackdowns on the gang's drug operations in the South Florida area, the gang remains active. Zoe Pound is the most dangerous out of all Haitian gangs in South Florida, specializing in drug trafficking. The gang is also known to work with South American drug cartels like Sinoloa Cartel due to Zoe Pound's control over some ports in Haiti (which lie about 1 hour from U.S. shores) and the infamous Port of Miami. Generation ZOE Unit A group of Haitians in Palm Beach formed a group called ZOE Unit also referred to as Zoe pound in the mid 1960's. They wear the color black as their main color. ZOE Unit was made to show that Haitian people United can be strong if they come as one. They recruit blacks from different origins. ZOE Unit is with Zoe Pound and are connected to ther sets. ZOE Unit commit crimes in open while Zoe Pound commit crimes under the police radar, Zoe Unit was known for robberys, and car theft . They have peace with all black gangs but mostly local Crip and Blood sets but also connections to GD's and VL's. The gang has recently started working with local latino gangs most notably the Latin Kings, DDP, and the Marielitos. They have along going on war against Surenos, Trinitarios and Skinheads, Alliances Zoe Pound have many allies around their turf. Their allies are mostly black gangs. They include Crips, Bloods, Black Vice Lords, Black P. Stones, Black Gangster Disciples, Black Guerrilla Family, Black Mafia Family, and etc. Their allies gives them tips about shipments coming to the shore and show them new ways to make profits. Zoes and Crips When the Crip gang spread down south Zoe Pound considered them a threat over drug turf. It has never been recorded if any Zoe Pound members has ever warred with any Crip sets. The Crips and Zoes now share hoods or sectors and consider each other allies. With Zoe Pound being a mostly Haitian gang and with the majority of the Crip population in Florida being Afro Caribbean with Haitian members, Crips and Zoes will help each other if they're in need. It has been known that some Crip and Zoe sets has warred with the Miami Police Department, Surenos, Skinheads, Ku Klux Klan, Trinitarios, and MS13. With Zoe members moving to western states like California the Zoe gang have spread to southern California areas like Orange County and have alliances with known Crip gangs like Rollins, Neighbor Hoods, and more. They share the same enemy and wars with a known hate gang called Public Enemy No. 1 and Surenos gangs like Venice 13 and Santa Monica 13. Zoes and Bloods Many Blood sets from the East Coast has spread to southern states like Florida, most notably SMM, GKB, NTG, and BSV. Zoe groups like Top 6 and Doom City has sold drugs with local Blood sets. There was a small tension with Zoes and Bloods being that a lot of Blood sets had Jamaicans who were believed to be hated by most Haitians. The Jamaican and Haitian rivalry died down a little bit in main cities like Tampa and Miami. Zoe Pound didn't care that the Bloods have Jamaican members because the only thing Zoe Pound members care about is making profit. Known Bloods groups like the Draks in Tampa give Zoe Pound members tips about shipment coming to shore. Zoes and Bloods share many enemies in Florida like local Law Enforcement, Surenos, and Trinitarios. Many Zoe members moved to the East Coast for more drug profits. The gang teamed up with a known black gang called the United Blood Nation also known as the East Coast Bloods. UBN and Zoe Pound war with known hate gangs like the Skin Heads and local Latin gangs. Mutualities Zoe members has a mutuality with the Folk and People nations. Waring with some gangs in the nation and have friendship with others. Zoes and Folks Folks was considered to be one of the Zoes main rivals. They had a war with La RaZa over power and control of turf. But is known that many Gangster Disciples and Zoes have gotten along for many years. Zoe Pound sold drugs in many Folk hoods. There is more Zoes than Folks in the south so they don't fear many Folk gangs. Zoes used to have a rivalry with all Latin Folks, most notably La Raza and the MLD's but has been recently stopped because of attacks from local Sureno gangs. The number one Folk gang the Zoes war with is International Posse. There biggest ally in the Folk Nation is the Black Gangster Disciples. Many Folks asked the Zoes to join the nation, but they refused wanting to be independent. The Zoes and Folks turf are right next to each other so it is known that drive bys will be committed on both sides. But they'll help each other with waring with rival gangs. Zoes and Peoples Zoes and the People Nation met after Latin Kings started growing in South Florida and started taking over drug turf. The Zoes declared war on the Latin Kings that started a deadly war in the East Miami area. The war settled down a bit when Trinitarios moved in and started attacking both gangs. Soon after Vice Lords started making a presence in Florida who tried to stop wars between Zoes and Latin Kings. Zoes also had conflicts with another People Nation gang known as the Spanish Lords for trying to take drug turf from the gang. The People Nation started growing in Florida and aided Zoes with help against rival gangs most notably Surenos and Skinheads. Rivalries Zoes war with many non black gangs. They mostly war with MS-13, 18th Street, Aryans, Klan, Nazis, and Trinitarios. They fight over drug turf and fight with the Latin Soldiers in Florida over territory. Latin rivals include Surenos 13, MS-13, Trinitarios, and 18th Street but the only latino gangs they are allied with are the Latin Kings and Nortenos. White rival gangs include Ku Klux Klan, Aryan Brotherhood, Nazis, Public Enemy No.1, Skin Heads, and Imperial Klans of America. Florida rivalries include White Aryan Resistance, Hammer Skins, and local Law Enforcement. Zoes and Sureños 13. Sureños 13 are one of the gang's main rival. In Atlanta Zoe Pound wars with local Latin gangs but mostly with Sur-13, F-13, and MS-13. They will clash over turf and control. Zoes teamed up with local black gangs like the Bloods, Crips, and BMF to war against the 13s. When the gang went to the west coast they had a deadly war with local Sureno gangs. With the help of the Crips they were able to fight back against the constant attacks. Zoe members will kill any Latin wearing the color blue, being the color of many Sureños 13 gang. Zoes in prison click up with the BGF to fight against the Mexican Mafia. Zoes will cross out the 13 in many of their writings. And will have code words for their rivals. The gang are known for calling all Sureños 13s monkeys. The 13 population dropped in many southern states. Zoe Pound took over the Miami Dade County jail which was dominated by gangs like the Mexican Mafia and Aryan Brotherhood. Zoes will call themselves 13Kers for 13 Killers and cross out the letter M for being the 13th letter in the alphabet. Zoes and Trinitarios The war against the Trinitarios also known as 3ni started in the East Coast in the Bronx, New York area. Conflicts started when new Zoes started growing and trying to sell drugs around the area, 3ni saw this and attacked Zoes trying to take over the drug trade. This started a war between the two gangs with 3ni winning because they had more members. Things when soon change when New York's biggest gangs the Bloods, Crips, and the Latin Kings declared war against 3ni. 3ni also had a deadly war going with the local Latino gang called Dominicans Dont Play. Zoes started teaming up with Gangster Killer Bloods to fight against 3ni and enemy gangs trying to take turf. Zoes also had ties to the Flatbush Mafia Crips who aided the gang in exchange for tips on drug shipments. 3ni started to move down south and hit Florida, when 3ni started showing up local Zoe sets delacred war on the gang. Currently Zoes and 3ni go to war in Palm Beach, Broward, and Dade county. Zoes refer to Trintarios as "Tostidos". Around the World Zoes outside of the US smuggle drugs to different countries. Countries that has a large amount of members are Haiti, Trinidad, Bahamas, France, Canada, Jamaica, America, Cuba, West African countries. Zoes in the South/Down South Zoes The most amount of the Zoe's population is in the south. The southern states with most zoe members are Florida, Georgia, Oklahoma, Texas, Louisiana, Arizona, Alabama, South Carolina, and Tennessee. Zoe pound is the largest Zoe ganf in the south. The gang controls most of the south's drug profit by controling ports to the Caribbean. In Atlanta Zoe pound has a partnership with Black Mafia Family for total drug control of area and will kill anyone that stands in front of their plan. Zoes smuggle drugs through southern countries for major profit. The Zoes in Florida also put drugs into corpses which was found in a raid by law enforcement to send to there Texas counter parts so they can sell it in Mexico and other south western states. Zoes in the North/Up North Zoes The gang spread up north for more areas to make money. The gang also spread to the Mid Western cities like Chicago and St.Louis. Zoe members in the north don't use drugs as there main source of income. They can be hired to commit killings for people and car theft. The gang teamed up with local gangs like the Black Peace Stones, Black Gangster Disciples, 4 Courner Hustlers, Vice Lords, and Mickey Cobras. The gang mostly wars with white hate gangs like Aryans, Nazis, and the Klan over turf. The gang is highly dangerous and will act without thinking first. The gang also has been reported to be in Alaska, North and South Dakota, Minnesota, Michigan, and Missouri cities. Zoes in the East/East Coast Zoes Zoe Pound members moved to the East Coast in the early 2000s. The gang has dominated many states like New York, New Jersey, Rhode Island, North Carolina, Philadelphia, Massachusetts, and others. The gang is known for body and drug trafficking throughout the East. Zoe Pound teamed up with the East Coast Bloods to control the criminal profits. The gang is wanted by the NYPD for inhuman murders against people who gets in their way. Members seals their gang markings not wanting to be harassed by many police officers. But the gang will still fly the color black as their main color to identify each other. The gang is located in all areas in New York. Most New York Zoe Pound members can be found in the Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, and Queens. Members calls themselves PKers (police killers) or 13Kers (13 killers) and wars with white gangs like the Aryan Brotherhood, Imperial Klans of American, and the Aryan Republican Army. And Latin gangs like 3ni, 18th Street, and MS-13. Zoes in the West/West Coast Zoes Many Zoe members moved to the west for more profits. They heard of the amount of drugs that are passed threw the west. Many members moved to California hoping to make it big in the music and movie industry. Members who don't make it big stay in low class neighborhoods. In 2007 a high ranking Zoe Pound member moved to L.A. and started one of the first Zoe sets. The gang spread to neighborhoods who didn't have gangs. They later declared war on the local Latin gangs because of racial tension in the area. The gang can be mostly found in Oakland, CA and Portland, OR. The states with the most Zoes are California, Utah, Oregon, Colorado, Nevada, and Washington. The gang teamed up with local Crip sets. Zoe members declared war on all Surenos 13 gangs. ZMF or Zoe Mafia Family ZMF is local Haitian rap group. Every member is said to be members of Zoe Pound. Members will say it is just a rap group trying to get money but MPD will say that's a lie. MPD says ZMF is supposed to be the combination of the Zoes gangbanging life style and the notorious Black Mafia Family "ballin out" life style. Law Enforcement says ZMF is a criminal enterprise because they have members who don't even rap. The group also have members who are notorious drug dealers and pimps. The group will rep the Haitian flag in there videos and wear all black. Police Officers says rapping is just a front that ZMF puts up so they could do criminal acts. ZMF tags has been found all around southern cities like Miami, Atlanta, Memphis, and more. ZMF is known to have former BMF members in their group. Maca Zoe is considered to be the creator and leader of there group and will praise him in there music. Known member is a Zoe Pound member named Haitian Fresh. Zoettes Zoettes are the female version of the Zoes. They can be highly dangerous and smart. Many Zoettes will hold drugs for the males so they won't get caught. Zoetttes are able to become leaders of many Zoe sets. Zoettes will fight and kill a female in a rival gang like she would do any other rival. It has been reported many Zoettes killed members of the local Hispanic gang the Surenos. Zoettes usually hang with other Zoettes or girls from allied gangs. Zoettes will seduce rival gang members and trt to set them up to be attacked by the male mebers. Zoettes can join the gang like Zoes but there are other ways also. Zoettes make up 35 percent of the gang population. 4,000 Zoettes can be found in Miami and other local cities. Zoettes are considered equals to Zoes and will do missions with them. Voudon Many Zoe Pound members practice the Afro-Caribbean religion of voodoo. Many members use Voodoo spells and objects such as candles, statues of saint-orishas, and other paraphernalia. The coincidental results of such magic have led to propagation of beliefs. Voodoo is not used by newer Zoes and some have dropped it from their gangs. Media Zoe Pound has been feared in many things. They played a role in Bad Boys 2, it is believed that the gang in Saints Row 2 the Sons of Samedi is based on Zoe Pound, and will be in any rap videos. The gang will try to stay out of the public so people won't know about their work. Members violating the rule will be killed. Sets of Zoes * East Haiti 360 (Midwest) * Top 6 (Palm Beach County) ** True Haitian Posse * H-Block * Zoe Mafia Family * Haitian Mafia "The Haitian Mafia aka the Harlem World Zoes or H-Mob" (east coast) * Custer Street Gang (CSG aka the Custer Street Zoes) East Haiti 360 The gang is located in East Hammond, Indiana, the gang is currently at war with the Insanes from St. Lawrence. It is specualted that East Haiti were the ones who killed Lil Jeff the twin brother of Lil Jay, who was an Insane from the Tookaville gang in St. Lawrence. The reason for the muder was most likely over the ongoing dispute between East Haiti and Tookaville. In the 2000s, over 50,000 Haitian immigrants moved to the Midwest to get a way from the violence in Haiti. The states with the most immigrants was Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, and Kansas. Many of the immigrants that moved to the Midwest was affiliated with the known Miami gang Zoe Pound. The Zoes soon started recruiting neighborhood kids and starting new Zoe gangs, one of the most known is East Haiti 360. Many Zoes moved to Chicago to start new sets, but because of the hostility of the gangs already established in Chicago who didn't like foreign gangs it was hard for the Zoes to claim hoods. The Zoes had to move to Chicago's North Side next to the suburbs to open shops. Some were able to control small areas in Chicago's South Side, the Zoes recruited mostly Insane and renegade gang members who already cut ties from their original gangs. There was also Zoes who couldn't start new sets and decided to join local gangs most notably the Gangster Disciples, Vice Lords, and the Black P.Stones. This created ties from Chicago's gangs to the Zoes of Florida and even the Zoes of New York who controlled a few of the state's ports and aided in transporting drugs from the South and the East Coast to the Midwest. Because of the success of the newly formed operation which provided both parties with a sufficient amount of funds, Gangster Disciple and Vice Lord decks in the South and the East Coast started aligning with local Zoe sets to expand their income and organizations. H-Block H-Block is a Haitian gang under the Haitian Mafia banner located in Boston, Massachusetts. Multiple smaller sets operate under H-Block and runs the drug trade operating in North Boston. H-Block is allies with Bloods, Crips, Latin Kings, and 18th Street. Their main rivals are Trinitarios, Surenos, most notably MS-13 and the Juggalos and rival drug crews. Top 6 Top 6 is a Zoe set under the Top card (group of sets under one purpose). Top 6 started as Haitian rap group in Lake Worth, FL composed of six members. Top 6 membership in the mid 2000s in Lake Worth, FL was about 600 strong, and is now more than 2,000 in Lake Worth and 1,000 in West Palm Beach. Top 6 is one of the largest and most dangerous Zoe set in the Florida chapter of the criminal organization. Links * http://www.enotes.com/topic/Zoe_Pound_Gang * Zoe Pound page on hipwiki See Also * List of gangs in Canada * List of street gangs in Canada * List of haitian gangs BISLEY LE GROS FDP FUCK HIPHOPDATABASE YOU KNOW?kk * * List of gangs in the United States * List of street gangs in the United States Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in Canada Category:Zoe Pound Category:Unfinish gang pages Category:Haitian gangs Category:Gangs in Florida